The Silence of My Past
by callmefall
Summary: I longed for anything, just a hint of a life before this existence. Nothing. My past is silent. -- Oneshot for Baron Hotschaft Von Hugenstein's Silence contest. Will being continued between the two of us.


**The Silence of My Past**

**Written for ParamoreEvanescenceTwilight's **_**Silence**_** contest. Just go to .net/s/4783429/1/Silence_a_Twilight_FanFiction_Contest to join in on all the fun!**

**I'm actually rather proud of this…**

* * *

_**Silence—Excruciating in my ears**_

The room was black as night, as it always was when _he_ wasn't there.

_He_ was an odd fellow.

But unlike all the others in this place, _he_ didn't think I was crazy. _He_ treated me like a regular person, like I wasn't locked up in the loony bin for the dreams that came true.

The room was silent too. I knew that somewhere in this building, there were people screaming and crying, but this room was silent. A piercing silence, so absolute that it hurt my ears.

_**Silence—Amplifying all my fears**_

A man came to see me today. He believes me too. His name is James.

But _he_ told me not to trust James. That he was a bad man, and that he would kill me if he got the chance.

I'm afraid.

_**Silence—It's real, it's there, it waits for me**_

_He_ came into my room, and told me that James was going to try to kill me. _He_ told me _he_ was sorry, that it was the only way.

And then _he_ bit me.

_**Silence—I am swallowed whole**_

I woke to an empty room, a burning throat, and loneliness. Light filtered in through a filthy window, and I saw little dust motes reflect a rainbow of colors. So beautiful.

I turned, and saw a door. It was symbolic almost. A start to a new life, though I wasn't sure what it meant for me.

I could smell something so delicious and tempting wafting under the door. It made the burning in my throat intensify to an unbearable point, but somewhere inside me, I knew that to follow it would not be good. Yet I started slowly for the door.

And then, a picture overtook me. A vision of sorts. It was a tall man, much taller than me, stepping into a diner. He had shaggy blonde hair, and dark, red-tinged eyes. It should have been frightening, but I found myself enthralled. He stepped in from the rain, and then froze. His expression turned from blank to unsure. And then it was over. Much too soon for my tastes. I wanted to see more of the man in the diner.

Before I could begin to contemplate what had just occurred, it happened again. This time, I saw a family of beautiful people. There were seven of them, including the man I'd seen before, and a small woman who looked familiar for some reason. She stood next to the tall blonde man, and held his hand. A surge of jealousy washed over me. She was his exact opposite in looks: short, with dark spiky hair. Yet, they were eerily similar. The other five included two females, a blonde and a light brunette, and three men, one with dark curly hair and huge muscles, another tall blonde, and one with the oddest shade of bronze hair. But in this picture, the blonde man from the diner's eyes was like molten gold. All of their eyes were.

And then, I saw the family _hunting_. They were fierce, and animalistic. They took down their prey with their bare hands, and made it look _easy_.

I came back to reality. The room seemed to have gotten smaller, quieter, and the forbidden scent stronger. My throat burned. I noticed a mirror, and crossed over to see myself. It was odd that I had no recollection of my appearance. I halted in front of it, and saw the small woman from my visions. That was me? I reached out and touched the mirror. The woman reached back, and when the tips of my fingers touched the glass, it looked like we were touching. She took me in silently, and I could see her judging me. Her eyes were a vibrant red that highly contrasted her black hair and deathly pale skin. There were light bruises underneath her eyes, like she hadn't slept well the night before. Even allowing for the eyes, she was breathtaking.

Out of the silence of my past, a name floated up to me. Alice. I could hear a woman calling that name, laughing warmly. It seemed to suit us, the mirror woman and me.

I decided to call myself that. I turned from the mirror, and opened the window silently. I knew that the delicious scent wasn't meant for me to have, not if I was going to live with the golden eyed family. Once I was out of the tiny room, I followed a much less appetizing scent. I could run fast, faster than the cars on the road next to the woods I was running through. I let instincts take over me, and I followed the repulsive smell to a group of deer. I carefully picked out the oldest and weakest, and planned each move I would make before taking the deer.

It was too easy. The animal was dead before it knew what happened. The rest bolted off as soon as they saw me. I drained it of its blood, and the burning in my throat went down a little. I knew I would need more, but the deer were long gone. I would have to deal with it later.

I knew what I was now. I was a creature of the night, a vampire. I drank blood to survive, but it didn't have to be a human's.

I knew that the family I had seen was a group of vampires.

They were vampires who lived off the blood of animals instead of humans.

Vampires that I would one day join.

Again, I was overcome by the images of what was to come, for I understood that too now. They were flashes of the future.

I saw the bronze haired man walking in with the muscular one to a room where the mirror woman, and the man from the diner stood, facing the rest of them. The bronze haired man laughed, and the muscular one went and stood in front of the stunning blonde protectively. They all seemed confused and a little scared, except for the bronze haired man.

"Edward, Emmett!" The mirror woman trilled in a voice that sounded like tinkling bells. The man with dark curly hair looked at the woman in shock, as if to say, 'How do you know my name?'

The bronze haired man laughed and said, "Carlisle, they're fine. They want to join us."

The tall blonde man, who seemed to be the leader of them, nodded. "Thank you Edward. They gave us quite a scare."

The man who was apparently called Edward smiled. "So I gather."

The blonde pushed the man called Emmett out of the way. "What are you doing here? Why are you in our house? And how the _hell_ do you know our names?!"

The mirror lady smiled. "Well, Rosalie, I'm here to join your family, like I've always known I would. I know your names, because like Edward, I have a skill, if you want to call it that. I see the future, and I knew that I would find Jasper, and then join with you all. And I'm in your house because Carlisle wasn't at the hospital when we went by." The mirror lady finished brightly. She didn't even seem to notice Rosalie looking at her suspiciously.

The other woman, a fragile looking thing, stepped forward and smiled. "Of course you can stay!"

The mirror lady smiled. "Thank you, Esme."

The vision ended, and I was back in the unnaturally silent forest. Like my past, it was as though nothing was there.

It suffocated me, the silence did. I longed for anything, just a hint of a life before this existence.

Nothing.

My past is silent.

* * *

**Sooooo... Whatcha think? Good? Bad? Well, tell me!**

**Reviews = Love **

**Love my story!**


End file.
